Drama Date
by inudemon02
Summary: Part of Rave stories. Lust and Silver Wolf finally goes on a date but what does Lust's Ex Harry think about that? SilverwolfXlust and little BlazeXSilver LONG ONE SOT!


**I don't own Sonic and his friends that goes to SEGA. I don't own Silver wolf, Crystal and Saria they go to Sonicxman but I DO own my Ocs. I don't the song in here. BTW You might want some time cause it's 18 pages long! **

Lust, the second of five pups, the misunderstood one in the element family. She wishes for one thing. She to have one date with Silver wolf. She had a crush on him since kindergarten. They had the same class. Miss Jackson was the teacher name.

A female black wolf with a white line down her back and across her red eyes. The wolf was about sixteen years old. She was placing some make-up in the bathroom where she shared with her younger twin sister Envy. Today she was going make to make some heads spin.

She's wearing an fire red tank-top that has a black peace sign on it, she stole it from Envy's closet along with a light blue skirt that goes to her thighs that she brought last time she went to the mall. She has a pair of white boots with red hearts on the edge that She got from her last birthday.

" Come on, Lust! Your hogging OUR bathroom!" A younger childish voice calls to her.

" Envy! I'm putting some some make-up!" Lust yells at her.

The door opens to a female wolf that has silver and black fur with a gray stripe across her dark blue eyes. She was wearing a light green tank-top with a pair of blue skinny jeans that She stole from Lust's closet. She has on a pair of black and red flats.

" Make-up?" She asks her. " You ok, Lust?" She asks her older twin sister then place her right hand on her forehead. " No warmth." She notes.

" I'm fine!" Lust snarls. " I'm putting on some make-up." She added.

" I see that." Envy noted. " But why?" She asks aloud.

" I just want to shock some people that I can be a girl too." Lust mutters.

" Is that my tank-top?" She asks.

" Yes." She admits " I'm only wearing it today!" Lust promises. Envy smiles.

" It's fine, Lusty." She said in a clam cool voice. She leans over to her sister then whispers. " Trying to impress Silver wolf?" She asks.

Lust sighs at this point, She doesn't keep any secrets from Envy. She and Envy has a really close bond that nothing can't break it. It's true they fight often but they share a close bond. They're opposite just like their powers. Lust, queen of the darkness and Envy, lady of the light.

" Yes." She whispers back. " Maybe get a date to Sonic's party happening this Saturday night." She adds.

Envy giggles along with Lust.

" Hey onee-chan!" A small boy voice call out. " There breakfast on the table."

" Hey those my skinny jeans?" Lust notes.

" yes." Envy smiles. " just for today. I don't have any jeans that are clean." She promised.

" It's cool, think as payment for letting me wear the tank top." Lust smirks as they walk into the kitchen.

The moment they got into the kitchen most of the food is gone. It's rough to live in the Element house when most of the pups are boys.

Envy looks at the plates been clean even there own plates.

" Brothers." They chorus then rolls their eyes.

They grab some toast then walk outside to see a black male wolf with white stripe across his red eyes. He's wearing a gray shirt that has wolves on it that part of nature with red jogging pants. He was wearing smart marine blue running shoes. He wasn't alone either next to him is a wolf with gold fur and a black stripe across his sapphire blue eyes. He wears a fire red shirt with some black shorts. He also has a pair of gold shoes and a pair of Icy blue gloves that has the Ice blue gauntlets on the gloves( with the Ice mark on them.) He wears a Ice talisman around his neck.

A small male white wolf with a brown stripe across his dark blue eyes, he has black and silver patches over his white fur. He wears a yellow shirt that has a black lighten bolt on it with black Levi jeans. He wears a pair of shoes that looks like Charmy but icy white and forest green, He's jumping up and down.

" Inu, calm down." The gold wolf comments.

" Why, Gold wolf?" the little white wolf asked him.

Gold Wolf sighs then started to walk along and Inu follow him and took his hand.

" Well thanks for saving us, some food" Envy comments to the black wolf.

" Yeah, Hanyou." Lust agreed Envy.

" Sorry but we boys need to eat more in order to protect you girls." He smirk.

Here where Hanyou should kept his big mouth shut. The element family are ninjas and are train to fight in order to protect themselves. Hanyou should walk on but no he didn't.

" Bro, you became a baka didn't you?" Envy asked him.

Hanyou blinks then realize what he said to his sisters who hate to be treat like a weak girl.

" I'll be on my way." He claims then bolt out of there as his sisters chase him down, shouting words in Japaneses which is their native tongue.

At Station High in the gates a pink hedgehog wearing a pink dress that goes to her knees along with a purple cat wearing a light blue tank-top with some jeans.

" Where are those two?" The cat asks.

" Who knows." The hedgehog complains.

Hanyou runs pas them then made them spin. " Hey Amy! Hey Blaze!"

" Well Hanyou is here so lets wait for the girls." Amy points out as She tries not to spin.

Lust and Envy stops at the gates and Lust fixes her skirt.

" Good thing, you wore some shorty jeans short." Envy comments.

Lust nods then looks up at Blaze and Amy.

" Your wearing a skirt and a tank top?" Amy asks Lust.

" Ok, who are you and what have you done to our Lust?" Blaze asked.

Lust blushes bright red then looks shyly at her two friends. She became nervous and shy now. She felt like a geek and a loser.

" Hey it's looks great on you." Blaze points out.

" Yeah, you should try this look out more often." Amy smiles at her.

Lust looked at her two friends again then smiles. " Really?" She asks them.

" Really." They reassured her.

Lust smiles as a a icy white wolf with green eyes, He was wearing a black jacket with no under shirt and a pair of blue jeans, he wearied running shoes that are white and red walks by them, He stops then looks at Lust.

" Wow, My girl is back." He claims.

Envy felt a growl coming on. She really hates that wolf. His name is Harry Kiln and He's almost date rape Lust if she didn't go on a double date with her best friend Heart Amyane . If Heart didn't stop Lust from drinking the drink. Lust might been bear with his pup.

" Harry, get the HELL away from my sister." Envy snarls at him. " Or Hanyou will get you _again._" She adds to her threat.

Harry looks at Envy. " Stay out of this, Envy." He warns her. " You did date my brother and I can tell you want to be with him. If you shut up, maybe I'll place a good word about you." He adds coolly.

Envy blushes. " Shut the hell up, dipshit!" She yells. The girls took a few steps back, Envy never ever use a cuss word as a threat when she does you might want to run away or back up.

" En, let's take this nice and peaceful about it." Harry said slowly.

" You want peaceful?" She cried out. " You want nice?" She yells.

Envy took a step toward Harry when the school bell rings.

" Be damn grateful that son of bitch bell rang to save your f-ing ass." Envy growls at him.

Lust rushes to her sister aid then looks at her.

" Envy, we don't need another me or Chaos." She points out.

" Who call my name?" A white hedgehog with dark blue quills on the tips of her quills that touches her shoulders, She's wearing a sweater vest that black and red with a light blue skirt that goes to her knees.

" Envy got little tick." Amy tells her.

" Whatever." Chaos said dully.

The girls splits up. Lust and Amy head to PE while Blaze and Envy head to Mr. Scott Study Hall.

Amy and Lust were walking to Mr. Perry PE Class but before They change they head to the Large Gym to check in.

A golden furred fox with emerald green eyes, long golden hair with a green bow wearing a pink sleeveless top under a yellow jacket, a white miniskirt that's 1/4 down from her waist and blue trainers.

She wasn't alone either, a pure silver furred wolf with a black stripe across his ruby red eyes and a scare on his left eye wearing a Black shirt under a blue jacket, blue jeans, and white trainers was next to her arguing

" Silver Wolf, if you're not going to asked her out on a date or I'll spill." The golden fox warns him.

" Alright, Saria. I'll." Silver Wolf sighs at his best friend.

" Hey Saria." Amy waves to them as Lust waves to Silver Wolf. " Hey Silvery Wolfie." She called him a nickname given by Envy.

" Lust, when are you going to stop?" Silver Wolf sighs but smiles.

" _Note to self: Get even with Envy for the nickname." _ Silver Wolf notes in his head.

" How about never?' She joked.

" Fine, but I get to call you, Lusty" Silver Wolf smiles.

" Oh love bids!" Amy calls to them. " We're going be to late!" She adds.

Lust blush but was glad that she has black fur unlike Silver Wolf who blush was easy to notice.

" Your face is red." Lust notes then walks toward the girls.

Silver Wolf on the other hand was keep blushing and calling himself an idiot in a low voice.

As soon Perry check the students in and the kids change into a white shirt with gray shorts. They did their warm ups and play Soccer. Now they had to do one more thing.

They had to do the waltz with a panther.

The boys line up on a blue line while the girls pick the boy. Lust was standing looking for one when Saria and Amy grab each of her arms then drag Lust over to where Silver Wolf was standing.

" Your doing the waltz with Silver Wolf." Amy tells her.

" But-"

" No Butts, Lust." Saria cut her off.

As soon Lust was free of Saria who had to waltz with Espio and Amy got to do the waltz with her crush Sonic.

Silver Wolf took her right hand and place into his left hand and place his right hand on her hip. Silver Wolf led Lust by going forward his left foot.

" So Lust, I was wondering about something." Silver Wolf said to her.

" What?" She asked as She look into his eyes.

" What are you doing this Saturday?" He asked.

" I don't know." She admitted. " Why?" She asks.

" Well I was wondering-" Silver Wolf was cut off by Mr. Perry.

" Alright that's all we're going to do." He dismissed the class.

Lust lets go of Silver Wolf hand. " I better get going." She tells him.

She jogs to Amy and Saria. " Later!" She calls to him.

Silver Wolf shrugs his shoulders then jogs up to Sonic.

" Hey Sonic." He said to a blue hedgehog.

" So guess who I'm taking to my party tomorrow night." He encourage him.

" Who?" He asked sadly because He didn't a chance to ask out Lust.

" Miss Amy Rose." He smiles. " Are you going?" He asked Silver Wolf.

" Can't." He tells him. " I have some family stuff that night." He explains.

" Oh yeah."

_with the girls and few minutes later._

The girls were heading toward their fourth period class.

" Sonic asked you to his party!" Saria got really excited. " I'm soo envy of you."

" Which kind?" Lust joked. The girls laughed at the joke.

" Too bad. I can't go to the party. I have to go with Silver Wolf to do some family stuff."

" That's sucks." Amy points out.

" Your telling me."

" Hey guys, I'm going to Biology now." Lust told them then walks head then started to sing little bit.

" Don't you put up a fight." Lust sings softly.

" Nice to hear your singing again, Lust." A male voice says behind her.

Lust jumps and turns to see her ex-boyfriend, Harry.

" What do you want?" She demands.

" Just you."

Lust became nervous and scare, She wants to punch Harry but she promise her father no getting in trouble for the year.

" Well I don't want you!" She snaps at him.

Harry grabs Lust waist then tries to kiss her neck. " That's a lied." He says coolly. " You miss me." He adds

Lust tries to push him away from him but it wasn't working. Lust kept moving around and kicking.

" LET GO OF ME!" She yells at the top of her lungs.

" Make me, Lust." He sneers. " Still scare of the world?" He asked in a evilly voice.

Lust freezes, it's true that she scare of the world. She grow up as an outcast and having the power of darkness doesn't help out a lot. When her first boyfriend Daniel move away and broke up with Lust. She didn't feel like she belongs anywhere. In the Eight Grade Harry just move to the school with his twin brother Howl.

They share few classes after two weeks Harry asked her out and she said yes not knowing him very well. They date for a year in tell middle of freshman year. Lust broke up with Harry because He's became really dangerous. He try to rape her and he always treated her bad. Lust, being a dumdass didn't tell any of her wolf brothers about it because She was scare of something. She didn't know what she was scare of but she felt scare.

" Harry, let go of her." A male voice that sound mad.

Lust knew the voice like it was the back of her hand. She who it was. The guy was going to protect her when she need it.

" Silver Wolf." Lust called out softly and low.

" Make me, super boy." Harry snarls.

The late bell ring and Lust started to move around again.

" I can't be late." She tells him. " and you if don't let go do me. I'll tell my teacher that you try to rape me." She warns harry.

Harry lets go of Lust as Silver Wolf walks to her.

" He didn't hurt you, did he?" He asked.

" No, I'm fine." She sound unsure. Silver Wolf place his arm around Lust's shoulders. " Come on, Let's go to class."

They walk to the stairs and Silver Wolf let go of Lust. Lust walked away but dropped a picture.

Silver Wolf picks it and It was one of them when they're in kindergarten. Silver Wolf was holding a younger Lust in his arms and both were smiling.

" You still have this picture." He notes.

Lust turns around and notice her back pocket of her backpack has a hole.

" yeah." She admitted embarrassed about having it.

Silver Wolf place it in her hands then look up at her.

" So no plans, right?" He asked.

" Minus training but yeah." She tells him.

" How about you and me go to the fair that's in town?" He asked her.

Lust felt like bursting into tears with joy on her face. She feel so happy that nothing can ruin it.

" as this Saturday?" She ask him. Silver wolf nods.

" It's a date." He smiles at her.

Silver Wolf leans toward Lust as Lust leans toward him. They share a kiss near the stairs. They kiss and kiss tell Lust ears back. She had to stop it no matter how much she want to go on

" We're not alone. A yard duty is coming by." She warns him.

Silver Wolf looks at her. " ok, see you at lunch."

" Yep." Silver Wolf walk up the stairs as Lust goes few feet to her Biology class. There was a person but it wasn't a yard duty like Lust though but it was

Harry.

" No way that super boy is going to get my girl." He warns to no one. " She's mine girl for now and always." He laughs an evil laugh.

It was after school and Lust was about to leave when she saw a pure white furred wolf, sapphire blue eyes, long white hair tied in a blue bow wearing a red long sleeve top, a purple miniskirt that goes to her knees, with pink boots heading toward her.

" Hey Lust!" She said cheerful.

" Crystal! Where your brother?" She demands. Crystal points to Silver Wolf catching up to her.

" Crystal! Didn't I tell you to wait for me?" He asked sounding worry and tried.

" Sorry, Silvery Wolfie." Crystal sound little sad.

Silver Wolf picks her up then looks at Lust.

" Oh hey."

" Hey back to you."

Crystal gets out of her big brothers arms then runs to Inu.

" So want to walk with us?" Lust asked.

" Sure, might as well make our siblings happy."

" Which one?" Lust joked.

" The youngest one for you." He tells her.

Lust kept smiling especially when Silver Wolf took her hand. Inu turns and notice this.

" Are you guys dating?" He asked.

" No." The older wolves chorus and blush at the same time then Silver Wolf let go of Lust's hand.

Inu and Crystal roll their eyes.

As soon they got the Element house. Silver Wolf hug Lust then went on to his place.

Lust walks in with a very happy grin. Hanyou was watching TV when she got home.

" Was that Silver Wolf?" He asked.

" yeah, So?"

" He finally asked you out." He notes.

Lust froze and looks at Hanyou. The protective brother, who hates any boys that likes his blood sisters and wolf sisters. Who was this Hanyou and What did he do the real Hanyou?

" Are you ok?" Lust asked careful.

" yeah, why?" He asks back.

" Your not yelling threats, demanding his house number or anything whatsoever." Lust points out.

Hanyou looks at his younger sister then laughs. " Boy, call the house and asked me for my blessing and the ok." He smiles. " He's smart one. He told me this. ' Hanyou, I know your REALLLY protective of Lust but I like her since we're little. I won't hurt her and if I do, you can do anything you want as long its ok with the law.' He's a good lad and I know he won't hurt you, yet." He finish his little speech. " yet is the key word." He adds in.

Lust gives him an Amy's death hug. " THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" She chants. Hanyou grips Lust.

" Need to live!" He said breathless. Lust lets go then smiles.

" Thanks, Hanny." He groan at the nickname.

" Don't call me Hanny."

Lust didn't care at the moment. She was really happy that Hanyou thinks Silver wolf is a 'good lad.'

She walks into a room with wooden floors with black walls and has a lot of poster. She flops on a midnight blue full size bed then looks up at her ceiling with white stars on it.

" This is just great!" Lust points out. Envy walks in then sits down. " Hey Amy just told me that Knight boys are coming the party. Maybe you can get a date with them."

" You know don't you." She guessed.

" That Silver Wolf finally asked you out." Envy says. " yep, it's all over the school."

Lust blushes." Shut up!" She yells. " Why are you in my room, anyway?" She asked.

" Well, rumor has it that Harry saw the hold thing and He wants you back and bad." Envy said serious.

" For real?"

" For real." Lust sighs.

" Aw, damn him to hell." Lust shouts.

That Friday night Envy and Lust did the sisterly bond stuff. In order to get ready for the date well Lust, Envy just want a little make over. Lust give the details to Envy even about the kiss and being sisters just giggles. During that Lust got a text message from Silver Wolf saying He's be there around noon.

They fell sleep watching _A walk to remember_.

Saturday mourning. Lust has been up since five am training for two hours of training then got ready for the date around noon. It took her a while to choose her outfit which was odd for her.

Finally after ten changes, She decide to wear a dark blue t-shirt that has a dark red swirl in the center and it's kinda tight on her. She wears a light gray pair of baggy jeans with a black belt with white rhinestones on it. She's wears flats that are blue and green.

The door bells rings as Lust rush before one of her brothers get it. But she was too late. Inu got it.

" Hey Silver Wolf." Inu greet him in his cute eight year old voice. " Why are you here?" He asked.

"Hey Inu." He greeted him back. " Well, I'm going to hang out with Lust today."

Lust walks to the door behind Inu. " Hey."

" Hey, ready?" He asked. Lust nods then walks out of the door. The moment Inu close the door, Silver Wolf place his arm around her waist.

" Sleep well?" He asked.

Lust tried to hide a grin. She did sleep really well. She didn't have a nightmare for once in a great while. She felt a smile was forming upon her face.

" Very well." She tells him. " You?"

" The same, Lusty."

They walk into the fair and Lust eyes were wide. Her family doesn't have a lot of money if do get money, it's from missions that her parents goes on. She has been to a fair since she was a little girl. It's the time before Gold Wolf was adopted and way before Inu was born.

Silver Wolf smiles and notice Lust wondering eyes about the fair.

" Where first?" He asked her. Lust looks around for somethings fun. She saw a roller coaster that few loops and sharp-pin turns.

" You think you can handle a roller coaster?" Lust asked him. Silver Wolf looks at her.

" Sure, but can you?" She smirk at him. " yep."

So they rode on the roller coaster once around then got off.

As soon they got off They past a game where you have to fish out the right number to win a prize. The prize is a silver stuff wolf with red eyes. Lust looks at it then notice Silver Wolf was standing at the booth.

" So all I have to do is fish for the prize?" Silver Wolf asked. The guy nods.

" Silver Wolf, you don't have to do this." Lust insisted.

" Lusty, I want to this."

Silver Wolf got a fishing line then throws the line in. Few seconds later he pulls it and saw the fish saying ' Winner!'

" That was easy." Silver Wolf smirk. The guy hands Silver Wolf the prize then He gives it to Lust.

" Here you go." He claims as Lust cuddles with it.

" Thanks Silvery Wolfie."

" Anytime."

As the afternoon went on. They went on few more rides and stop for something to eat.

At the picnic table where Lust and Silver Wolf were sitting they're heard few voices.

" Hey Lust!" A female voice calls out. Lust turns around to see Blaze with a silver hedgehog.

Blaze walks over to her and hug her. " So the rumors are true. You are on a date with Silver Wolf."

Silver Wolf greet the hedgehog. " Hey Silver, What's new?" He asked.

" Nothing much. Well I was a date with Blaze." He said rather clam.

" yep, same here but with Lust." Silver Wolf claims.

Lust gets up. " I'll be right back." She announced then started walking away.

" Where you going?" Silver Wolf asked.

" The ladies' room, do you need any more details?" She asked him.

" I'm good." He claims.

So Lust walks to the bathroom but was grab from the behind.

" Well my little lusty came to me." A male voice hiss.

" Harry! Let go of me!" She demands.

" Your date isn't here to protect you and You will be mine." He said coolly.

Lust tried to fight back, She kept hitting him with everything in her power but there was a little problem.

Harry was a samurai and could handle most pain.

" You forgot, I'm train to be a samurai?" He asked. " I'm used to pain." He claims.

Harry force Lust to face him. " Now give a real man a a real kiss." Harry plant a kiss on Lust lips and made like they're making out.

Lust push him off as Her ears went back to a small whimper.

" How could you, Lust?" Silver Wolf demands.

Lust turns around and sees a REALLLY sad Silver Wolf.

" Silver Wolf, I didn't want this! Harry pulls these kind of stunts." She explains without tears coming down her cheeks.

Silver Wolf walks away dropping the stuff wolf he got her. " Whatever." He said sadly.

Silver went after Silver Wolf as Blaze talks to Lust who pulls out her cell phone

" Who are you texting?" Blaze asked.

" Chaos. She told if anything like this comes up and I don't want Hanny to know. Text her." Lust explains, trying to cry about the hold thing.

Blaze nods as Harry walks toward her.

" Your mine now." He tells Lust. Harry was about to grab her waist but a gust of wind picks him up throws into an ally. Chaos walks over to Lust.

" Give me about two to three minutes." She told her.

" Go head." Chaos nods then heads into the ally with hands into fists. " Well, Well I get some fun today at the fair."

Mizuki and Kara runs to Lust as Blaze picks up the stuff wolf.

" What happen?" Kara asked sweetly.

Lust explains what happen as Chaos beats the crap of out of Harry.

" Die, you bitch!" Chaos snarls as She beats him up. She stood up and sees Harry's icy white fur stain with his blood. His arms are broken along with his right leg. ( This Why No boys miss with Mizuki!)

" Have mercy on me!" He begs." Please." He adds in his plea.

" I'll as long you won't TOUCH Lust again." She warns him. " or you won't live next time." She threats his life.

Harry nods as Chaos walks away from Harry and toward the girls.

" So what's the plan?" She asked. Blaze hands Lust her stuff wolf.

" We don't know." Lust cuddles it and squeezes as if she life depends on it.

" She can sing then." Chaos tells everyone." Sing a song that makes Harry bad but Silver Wolf good." She explains.

" According to you by Orianthi." Kara speaks up. " It's perfect!" Mizuki exclaims.

Blaze place an arm around Lust shoulders. " But how do we get Silver Wolf listen the song?" She asked.

" Your with Silver as in a date, right?" Mizuki asked.

" Yeah, So?"

" You will talk them into listening to Lust singing."

" But how?" Chaos smirk.

" On our way here, I notice a karaoke contest. Lust could enter and maybe win." Mizuki nods a lot.

" yeah, it's perfect!" Kara exclaims.

" But will Lust do it?" Blaze looks at her.

Lust looks up at them with her red eyes more red and tears came down.

" If Silver Wolf would take me back then I'll do it." Lust wipes her tears. " Let's go." She orders.

Lust and Chaos along with Mizuki and Kara head over to the contest while Blaze went and found her date and She was hoping Silver Wolf was stay with him.

Blaze found the boys near the tunnel of love for some odd reason.

" Hey guys!" She calls out to them. She runs up to them.

" Hey Blaze." Silver held his hand out as Blaze takes it.

" Ok, why are we making Silvery Wolfie more sad?" Blaze asked.

" Looking around for another girl to hang out with Blaze." Silver Wolf states.

" Hey, I heard there is a Karaoke Contest. Wanna see it?" Blaze asked them.

Silver looks at Blaze then raise an eyebrow. Blaze just smiles at him.

" Sure, maybe some music will help me out." Silver Wolf smiles. " Thanks Blaze." He adds.

As they walk, They see Harry limping toward the same area. His fur has dark brown stains not it's normal Icy white fur.

" What's happen to him?" Silver asked.

" Well, after Silver Wolf left Lust crying-" Silver Wolf cut her off.

" Sorry Blaze but Lust was crying?" Blaze nods.

" yeah, anyway she text Chaos Keeper, your step-sister Silver and She taught him _little _lesson about hurting Lust." Blaze finished.

Silver Wolf nods and felt bad about accusing Lust about the hold thing, maybe He should talk to Lust about and not acted like a baby.

As soon they got to the contest area, Chaos walks to them.

" I sense Harry is moving." Chaos told them.

Silver Wolf blinks. " But how?" He asked.

" I'm the wind and the wind is me." She spoke slowly, then walks away.

" Ladies and gentleman, our first singer for the contest is Lust Element, singing According to you by Orianthi."

Lust steps forward and point to a hurt Harry sitting in the front row, She started to sing.

According to you  
I'm stupid,  
I'm useless,  
I can't do anything right.  
According to you  
I'm difficult,  
hard to please,  
forever changing my mind.  
I'm a mess in a dress,  
can't show up on time,  
even if it would save my life.  
According to you. According to you.

Silver Wolf sat far away from Harry with Silver and Blaze behind him, making out. Lust skips over to him and points to Silver Wolf.

But according to him  
I'm beautiful,  
incredible,  
he can't get me out of his head.  
According to him  
I'm funny,  
irresistible,  
everything he ever wanted.

Lust spins few times then goes to the right then the left few times then backwards and clap each time.

Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
so baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,according to you.

Lust stops then looks ta Harry and flip him off with the finger and acted like envy with cookies

According to you  
I'm boring,  
I'm moody,  
you can't take me any place.  
According to you  
I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away.

I'm the girl with the worst attention span;  
you're the boy who puts up with that.  
According to you. According to you.

Lust turns to Silver Wolf and smiles really big, knees to him and let her hand out, offering him up.

But according to him  
I'm beautiful,  
incredible,  
he can't get me out of his head.  
According to him  
I'm funny,  
irresistible,  
everything he ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite,

don't feel like stopping it,  
so baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not, according to you.

Silver Wolf took the hand then grads Lust then stared to let her in a fast pace waltz as Lust hugs him tight.

I need to feel appreciated,  
like I'm not hated. oh-- no--.  
Why can't you see me through his eyes?  
It's too bad you're making me decide.

Lust lets go of Silver Wolf then points to herself then at Harry then place three fingers in the air.

According to me  
you're stupid,  
you're useless,  
you can't do anything right.

Lust spins few times then falls backwards as Silver Wolf catches her and holds her.

But according to him  
I'm beautiful,  
incredible,  
he can't get me out of his head.  
According to him  
I'm funny,  
irresistible,

everything he ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
according to you. [you, you]  
According to you. [you, you]

Silver Wolf picks up Lust up then holds her in his strong arms as Lust points to Harry with the finger.

According to you  
I'm stupid,  
I'm useless,  
I can't do anything right.

After the contest Lust came in second place winning some money, that she's going to use for her family. The day became twilight and They had to back because both wants to go Sonic's Rave. Well Silver Wolf has to beg his mom in order to go now.

They got to Lust house. Silver Wolf took her by the waist and this time Lust didn't have to fight back or anything. They close their eyes and they lean toward each other lips were inches part.

" Hey your home, dark angle." A male voice calls out.

They both jump and look at a laughing Gold Wolf.

" Ok, Silver Wolf no need to kiss my sister a good night kiss." Gold Wolf points out.

" Dark angle?" he asked her.

" Nickname from Aunt Hazel." She explains smoothly.

" Well, there another nickname that I know now to call you." he teased her.

" There also-" Gold Wolf was cut by Lust slamming the door on his face.

Silver Wolf sighs. " You know you gotta stop being evil."

" It's in my blood-" Lust was cut off by a kiss plant on her lips by Silver Wolf. They saw a white flash as Inu was in the doorway and took a picture of it.

" Nii-san dare me." He claims then close the door quietly.

Lust growls and Silver Wolf laughs, after few minutes of necking( Sick mind!) Silver Wolf had to stop it because a small female voice embarrassed her older brother

" Bro, I'm telling mom your making out!" Crystal tells him.

" Crystal!" Silver Wolf's face turns bright red.

It's now Lust turn to laugh." I think you better go."

Silver Wolf nods then hugs Lust one last time then took Crystal home.

That how they might end up together but at least Lust got the picture taken by Inu.

**WELL?! How was it? Too long, I bet!! Well look for Duet( SharkXHeart and SonicXAmy) or Stalkers at K-mart( EchoXChaos, YokoXMizuki, ShadowXKara) **

**To Sonicxman: It's your turn to make a one-shot about Lust and Silver wolf! If you need a spark pm me!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


End file.
